The Guardian Series: Stars
by Xahline
Summary: This is the first story of this series. What happens when a runaway discovers true power? Please r/r.
1. The Awakening

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Dragonballz.. I own this story and my characters Kitara Rand and Trina Ree.  
  
ages of characters-  
Kitara- 16  
Gohan- 16  
Trina- 17  
Inner Scouts- 15-16  
Outer Scouts- 18  
Trista- really old  
Z-gang- assorted ages  
  
If you have read my other story, I will say right now that this one is way better. And you already know the drill- Read then Review. Please! :)  
  
  
Now on with the story......................................  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 The Awakening  
  
Running straight into the Black Forest, Kitara Rand was running away from what was left of her current life.  
  
***** Flashback *****  
"Kitara! What have you done!?" screamed her mother.  
"Nothing, but expressing my opinion on you sending me to boarding school." said Kitara.  
"Go to your room, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!" screeched her histerical mother.  
***** end of Flashback *****  
"Glad to get away from that good for nothing uncaring freak!" cried Kitara triumphntly  
Slowing her pace down to a slow walk, she began to survey the area.  
After a few minutes of exploring, she came up to a clearing with a large crystal blue lake.  
"This place is beautiful." said Kitara walking up to the shore of the lake.  
Lying down on the soft green grass, she stared at the sky. Sighing she began to think about what she just did.  
"I think that this would be enough of a punishment, for trying to send me to that wretched school." said Kitara as   
she slowly fell asleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Walking towards the place where he and his father used to hang out,   
Gohan hoped his mother would'nt be mad at him for leaving (a.n:you know how Chichi is!). But he knew that she would   
understand that he just had to get away for a while.  
Coming up to the clearing, Gohan remembered why he does'nt come here that much anymore, it brought back to many pianfull   
memories of when his father was alive.   
The strongest being right before the Cell games.  
Right before he walked throughthe last line of trees, Gohan saw another person in the meadow, that surrounded the lake.  
"Oh well, I could use someone to talk to." thought Gohan as he walked towards the shore.  
The person was a girl. She has long black hair, up in a high pony-tail, blazing green eyes, and she looked to be about sixteen   
years old. She is wearing a white baby tee and jean shorts.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kitara woke up when she heard someone approching her position.  
She quickly stood up and got into a fighting stance. She knew that she wasn't very good at fighting,   
but she had to defend herself.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan saw her get up and assume a fighting position.  
"Woha, I must of startled her!" thought Gohan.  
"Hey, sorry about scaring you. So you can get out of the fighting stance." said Gohan.  
"How do I know I can trust you?!" said Kitara.  
"Well one reason would be that I haven't attacked you yet, another would be that I dont't like to fight,   
unless it is fighting to protect the planet, and lastly it's not in my character to attack innocent peope." explained Gohan.  
"Oh, ok. Whats your name?" asked Kitara.  
"Gohan, yours?" asked Gohan.  
"Kitara." answered Kitara.  
"So Kitara, where are you from?" asked Gohan.  
"I'm from Violet City." said Kitara. "Where are you from?"  
"I live in this forest with my mother." said Gohan.  
"Oh. Would you like to see where I live?" asked Kitara.  
"Sure, why not." said Gohan.  
"Ok, follow me." said Kitara, as she took off in a fast run.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Now, all I have to do is retrace my steps and I should end up in my backyard." thought Kitara.  
After a few minuets of running, just as she said, they ended up in her backyard.  
"Welcome to Violet City, Gohan." said Kitara.  
"Pretty nice place you got here." said Gohan.  
"Yah, whatever. Now lets get out of here before my parents find me." said Kitara.  
"Why?" asked Gohan.  
"Well after my little outburst this morning, mother grounded me to my room and said that she  
didn't want to see me for the rest of the day. After I had gotten into my room, I wrote them a note saying that  
I was running away and never coming back. Once I had finished that, I opened the window, jumped out and ran into   
the forest,where you found me." explained Kitara.  
"Alright. I see that your going to need a place to stay. So you probibly will be able to stay with my parents and   
I, but I have to clear it with my mom first." siad Gohan.  
"Cool! I have to get a few things from my room. Since my parents are not home right now." said Kitara, as she went  
into the house.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
While Kitara was in the house, Gohan was keeping watch for her parents.  
Few minutes after Kitara entered, Gohan saw a car pull up into the driveway.  
"Oh no! Her parents are home!!!!!." thought Gohan.  
"I have to get her out of here, now!" said Gohan.  
Gohan teleported into her room instantly.  
"Gohan, what's wrong?" asked Kitara.  
"Grab your stuff now, we have to get out of here. Your parents just got here." said Gohan.  
"How are we going to get out of here fast enough!?" asked Kitara.  
"We'll fly that's how. Hold on, because here we go." said Gohan, as he and Kitara flew out the window.  
A few minutes later, Kitara and Gohan landed in front of a small house, deep in the forest.  
"Wait here, while I tell my mother what happened. Ok?" said Gohan.  
"Sure, it's alright." said Kitara, turning around to admire the view.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wow, that view is spectacular." said Kitara.  
A few minutes later, Kitara noticed something shimmering near a large tree. The object was half burried in the ground.  
Unearthing the object, Kitara found it was a crystal. A brillant, shimmering red crystal, which began to glow when  
she picked it up.  
The crystals red glow engulfed Kitara, causing a transformation.  
She now is wearing a flowing white dress, with a red five pointstar at the center of a white bow on her chest. A glowing   
red star appeared on her forehead.  
With this transformation, Kitara remembered all of the training she did five years ago, and her trainer was SonGoku.  
"I will revive Goku." thought Kitara.  
"Solar Crystal grant my wish!" cried Kitara. "Revive the one known as Goku!!!!"  
A few seconds later, Goku materialized in front of Kitara (Princess Kitara, Guardian of the Stars).  
"What!!?? How did I get here!" exclaimed Goku.  
"I revived you Goku-san, do you remember who I am?" asked the Princess.  
"Kitara!?" exclaimed Goku. "Your the one King Kai kept telling me about, Princess Kitara, Guardian of the Stars (Sailorsun)."  
"Yes, that is who I am." said Kitara as she placed the glowing crystal into a locket, that formed around her neck.  
After she placed the crystal in the locket, she dropped out of the transformation, back to her normal self.  
"Well Goku it's nice to see you again." said Kitara.  
"Same to you Kitara, now to find Gohan and Chichi, and tell them that I'm home." said Goku.  
"Gohans' your son!!!!" cried Kitara.  
"You didn't know that!?" said Goku.  
"Of course I didn't, I just met him today!" said Kitara.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan came to the door, to find out what caused that power surge.  
"Kitara, whats' going on out................Oh my gosh!!!!!!! Mom get out here quick........Dads' back!!!" cried Gohan.  
"What!!!!!!????" cried Chichi, as she ran outside the house.  
"Hi everybody!" said Goku.  
"How did you get back. I though the Dragonballs could'nt revive you.!!!" said Gohan.  
"Kitara revived me with that strange red crystal of hers'." explained Goku.  
"Oh. Where did you find that crystal Kitara?" asked Chichi.  
"I found it burried next to that large tree over there. When I picked it up, it began to glow. Before I knew it, I had   
gone through some sort of transformation." explained Kitara.  
"I will go ask Dende if that means anything. Be right back." said Gohan, as he took off.  
"Kitara, why did you leave your house? I know Gohan explained the whole thing to me but I just want to be sure on the reason  
why." said Chichi.  
"My mother was going to send me to boarding school. For no apparent reason, that I could see." explained Kitara.  
"Ok, I see. That sounds like a good enough reason, but don't think that you'll stop studying while you stay here.   
You got that." said Chichi.  
"Yes ma'am. I will keep studying during my stay at your house. Thank you very much." said Kitara.  
"I'll take your things into the guest room for you." said Chichi, as she headed into the house.  
"Kitara. Would you like to continue your training? Right before the Cell Games, I was about to teach you how to fly." said Goku.  
"Of course! I would love to continue my training." said Kitara.  
"We'll resume tomorrow, say about six o'clock.(a.m.)." said Goku.  
"Sure." said Kitara.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So this girl found a red crystal, and you say she was able to revive Goku with it?!" asked Dende.  
"Yeah, so does she have to meet with the Sailorscouts?" asked Gohan.  
"Yes she does. Will you bring her to the lookout?" replied Dende.  
"Sure. Will she also be seeing the Queen?" asked Gohan.  
"Maybe. Depends if Sailormoon decides she needs her advice." answered Dende.  
"Ok. I'll be right back." said Gohan,as he took off.  
"Sailormoon come in. Urgent message from Dende." said Dende.  
"Yes Dende? This is Sailormoon. What is the message?" asked Serena.  
"The Z-gang has found someone who has a very powerfull crystal. Gohan and I were hopeing you could arrange a meeting with   
this girl?" asked Dende.  
"Sure. We could meet this girl at the lookout. Is she on her way with Gohan now?" asked Serena.  
"Yes they are on thier way at this moment." replied Dende.  
"Thankyou Dende. You might have brought us closer to the guardian. Sailormoon out." said Serena, as she broke the link.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Scouts! We have a meeting with a girl that might be the guardian." said Serena.  
"Is she at the lookout now?" asked Luna.  
"No, but she is on her way now with Gohan." said Serena.  
"I think we should go in our transformed state." said Ami.  
"Do you guys agree with Ami?" asked Serena.  
"Yeah! Lets' go!!" cried Mina.  
  
"Mercury Crystal................  
Mars Crystal...................  
Venus Crystal..................  
Jupiter Crystal................  
Uranus Star....................  
Neptune Star...................  
Saturn Star....................  
Pluto Planet...................  
Moon Super Crisis..............  
  
POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried the Sailorscouts as they transformed.  
  
After they transformed they teleported themselves to Kami's Lookout to await the girls arrival.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked the first Chapter of The Guardian Series: Stars.  
  
Ja ne   
-Sailor Eternia- 


	2. The Discovery of Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Dragonballz.. I own this story and my characters   
Kitara Rand and Trina Ree.  
  
ages of characters-  
Kitara- 16  
Gohan- 16  
Trina- 17  
Inner Scouts- 15-16  
Outer Scouts- 18  
Trista- really old  
Z-gang- assorted ages  
  
If you have read my other story, I will say right now that this one is way better. And you   
already know the drill- Read then Review. Please! :)  
  
  
Now on with the story......................................  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 The Discovery of Power  
  
  
When Gohan arrived at his home, Goku and Kitara were chating away like then had known   
each other for a long time.  
'Ask later, more important things at hand.' thought Gohan  
"Kitara,Dende wants you to meet with the Sailorscouts at the lookout." said Gohan  
"Oh wow!! I get to meet the Sailorscouts!!!! What for?" said Kitara.  
"The Sailorscouts want to look at the crystal and figure out why it caused you to   
transform." explained Gohan.  
"Oh. I'll go. One thing how do we get there? I don't know how to fly yet." said Kitara.  
"That can be fixed. All you have to do is channel your ki so it lifts you off the ground." said Gohan  
"And let me tell you that is the easy way of doing it."  
"All right here it goes." said Kitara as she began to consentrate.  
Kitara focused her ki energy as best as she could. Before she realized it she was floating about   
three feet from the ground.  
"Kitara look. you're floating." said Goku.  
"I am.........?" asked Kitara.  
"Look for your self." said Gohan.  
"Woha! I'm really floating!" cried Kitara. "Now how do I fly?'  
"Use your ki energy to move in different directions." explained Gohan.  
"Ok. You mean like this?" asked Kitara as she flew around the room.  
"Awesome! I've never seen anyone learn how too fly in five minuets." said Goku  
"Yeah! I got it right!!" Kitara cried in triumph.  
"Now we'll test out your flying by going the whole way to Kami's." said Gohan. "You ready?"  
"Yeah lets' go!!" said Kitara as she flared her ki out a bit.  
'now shes' getting the hang of this.' thought Goku.  
"We'er off." said Gohan as he took off, with Kitara close behind.  
"Kitara what do you think of flying so far?" asked Gohan.  
"It's awesome! How far are we from Kami's?" asked Kitara.  
"Not far now, look just ahead of you. You see that tower like structure in front of us?" asked Gohan.  
"Yeah. It's got to be at least a hundred feet in the air!" cried Kitara.  
"Ok get ready. We are going to land now. All you have to do is slow down untill you are able to touch   
the ground. Ok?" explained Gohan.  
"Yeah, I still wonder why the crystal caused me to transform?" said Kitara as she and Gohan landed on   
Kami's lookout.  
"Well I hope the Sailorscouts have the answer." said Gohan as he walked towards the main building.  
"Dende? Where are you?" called Gohan.  
"Over by the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." said Dende, "The Sailorscouts are also here."  
"Well then Kitara, we should get this over with, right?" said Gohan.  
"Yeah, let's go and meet with the Sailorscouts." replied Kitara.  
Kitara and Gohan walked towards the group in front of the Time chamber.  
"Gohan is this Kitara?" asked Dende.  
"Yeah this is Kitara Rand." said Gohan.  
"Hi I'm Sailormoon, could I see the crystal please?" asked Sailormoon.  
"Here is the crystal. Do you know why it caused me to transform?" asked Kitara.  
"Ok let's see here...............oh......by......Selene's.........name!!!!!!! It can't be!" cried Sailormoon.  
"What is it Sailormoon." asked Sailormercury.  
"It's the Silver Star Crystal!!!!! The crystal of Sailorstar!!!!"cried Sailormoon.  
"Sailorstar???!!!!" cried Kitara. "How in the world did I end up with the Silver Star Crystal!'  
"You did because you are the Star Princess Kitara, Sailorstar." said Sailorpluto.  
"Wow! Now this was way unexpected." said Gohan  
"How do I transform?" asked Kitara.  
"You say Star Crystal Power, to transform into Sailorstar." answered Sailopluto.  
"Alright then ,now let's test out my new powers!! Star Crystal Power!!!!!!!!!!" cried Kitara.  
In a flash of red and silver light Kitara transformed into the legendary scout, Sailorstar. When the light subsided  
Kitara stood in a white fuku with red bows, a silver skirt, siver trimmed gloves, a gold tiara with a glowing  
silver stone, and black silver toned high healed boots. She also had a staff similar to Plutos only that it has a two   
stared dragonball instead of a garnet orb.  
"I can't belive that I am a Sailorscout!" cried Kitara.  
"Welcome to the team Kitara, now all you have to do is keep this secret except for the Z-gang, they already now our true identities." explained Sailorjupiter.  
"Ok. Gohan, do you think we should tell the rest of the z-team, or wait for an appropriate time to do so?" said Kitara, detransforming.  
"Wait for a more appropriate time. Anyways your training with my father starts tommorrow morning, so I suggest we head home soon." said Gohan.  
"Ok. Well I'll be seeing you guys later,k? Bye."said Kitara as she jumped into the sky.  
"See ya later." said Gohan as he also jumped into the air.  
About 10 minutes later, both Kitara and Gohan arrived at the Son household.  
"Dad we found out what the crystal is for." said Gohan as he entered the house with Kitara close behind.  
"What is it for?" asked Goku.  
"It's a transformation crystal. Sailorstars' to be precise." explained Kitara.  
"Your Sailorstar?" asked Goku,  
"Yeah, but I still want to continue my training. If that alright with you." said Kitara.  
"of course it's alright. I'll be glad to train a new sailorscout with our type of martial arts before the other scouts teach more magical moves." said Goku.  
"Now let's head to Bulmas' so we can get you some sutible sparring attire." said Goku.  
Five minutes later Kitara, Gohan, and Goku set off for Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
-Woah!! That took a while, but I managed to finish this chapter. Sorry about the loooonnnngggg wait but I hope I can get chapters out sooner. Oh well. Please tell me any suggestions you might have in your review, I could use the help i'm running out of ideas.^-^' Ja ne Sailoreternia.  
  
  



End file.
